Windhoek
by Juguito
Summary: Maka es una bruja que debido a unos inconvenientes tiene que esconderse en Death City y asistir al Shibusen la mejor escuela de la ciudad, que enseña a jóvenes técnicos y armas a cazar ¿¡brujas? Una loca historia donde tu puedes ser tu propio enemigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa aquí con mi primera historia que no es un one-shot... no se estaba viendo a mis primos jugar mientras leía un libro y ¡PUF! se me vino la idea de hacer un fic de Soul Eater y empece a escribirlo. Me disculpo si hay algún error ortográfico. La verdad no estoy muy segura de poder decir cuando pondría el segundo capitulo pero tratare de actualizar los miércoles (si lo se es un día atravesado pero como no me mandan tarea los miércoles puedo estar un rato mas en la compu si es que no tengo algún examen). **

**¡Espero que les guste! :D**

**También quiero acotar que Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la historia es mía :)**

* * *

**Windhoek **

Se podría apreciar por las calles oscuras de Madrid un grupo de amigos- 7 chicos para ser específicos - que paseaban tranquilamente mientras hablaban de trivialidades, uno de ellos, el mas pequeño, se sentía algo incomodo, lo que no paso desapercibido por su compañera que lo miro interrogante.

-¿Qué tienes Anton?- pregunto.

-Siento que alguien nos sigue Carol- contesto mirando a todos lados buscando a esa persona que, según él, los seguía.

-Mucha cerveza afecto tu cerebro- aseguro uno de sus compañeros que no pudo evitar escuchar su conversación.

-Lo digo enserio- espeto algo enojado Anton.

-De todos modos si alguien nos sigue somos 7 contra uno- respondió su compañero-Bueno 5 contra uno, no queremos meter a las chicas en esto- dijo apuntando a Carol y a una chica que iba un poco mas delante de ellos tratando de no vomitar las cervezas.

-No lo se… Siento que nos observan y no creo que seamos suficientes- Anton se veía nervioso y para que negarlo también estaba asustado, tanto que podías notar a kilómetros el temblor de sus manos.

-En eso tienes razón chico- se escucho una voz femenina en uno de los callejones, los chicos se voltearon pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunto Carol con algo de timidez.

-No importa si son 5 contra uno- dijo la misma voz de antes, ignorando completamente la pregunta de Carol-No podrán conmigo-

-No estés tan segura de eso-

le espeto uno de los jóvenes que se había encontrado fuera de todo-No me importa que seas mujer, si tratas de hacer algo no dudare en responder- su mirada era seria y no había pizca de duda en sus palabras.

-Tenemos a un luchador por aquí- dijo con diversión la misma voz-Veamos un luchador, una borracha, un niñato, un idiota, una asustadiza, ya van cinco ¿Dónde están los otros dos?- su voz denotaba diversión y aun se encontraba en la oscuridad del callejón, lo que ponía algo nerviosos a los jóvenes-¡Ahí están!- sus palabras iban dirigidas a los dos muchachos que todavía no habían dicho nada y miraban con nervios el callejón, para ser mayoría se sentían algo indefensos.

-Déjate de juegos bruja y ya lárgate- le dijo uno de los muchachos, solo pudieron escuchar una risa como respuesta.

-Pues acertaste chico, soy una bruja y una de las mejores- después de decir eso se escucharon unas palabras en un idioma que no pudieron comprender seguido de un ardor terrible en todo su cuerpo mientras la risa de aquella persona los invadía.

-¡Me quemo!- exclamaba Anton con dolor pero no podía ver las llamas, ¡se estaba quemando por dentro!, lo ultimo que pudo divisar antes de cerrar por completo sus ojos fue una cabellera rubio cenizo y unos ojos esmeralda que lo observaban con fascinación.

**Capitulo 1: ¡Bienvenida a Death City!**

Y ahí se encontraba una joven muchacha de unos 16 años con su cabello rubio cenizo atado en dos coletas y unos ojos esmeralda que observaban con algo de tristeza su alrededor junto a un hombre de unos 30 años con su cabello rojizo que se meneaba con el viento colocando las ultimas maletas en la enorme camioneta negra, Spirit miraba con una sonrisa el cielo nocturno de Madrid mientras Maka fruncía el ceño y maldecía por lo bajo el tener que irse de tan hermosa ciudad. Spirit abrazo a su hija en un intento por relajarla pero solo logro que esta le propinara un "leve" codazo en las costillas haciendo que se tumbara en el suelo dolorido.

-Ma-makita- llamo Spirit con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

-¡A callar Spirit! Yo no me quiero ir- protesto Maka.

-Sabes que no tenemos opción- dijo reincorporándose y entrando en la camioneta-Entra Maka- ordeno Spirit sin mirar a su hija, ella bufó y entro de mala gana azotando la puerta y cruzándose de brazos.

-Esto que haces es injusto- reprocho Maka apoyando su cabeza en su mano mientras observaba por la ventana el ambiente nocturno de lo que seria su antigua ciudad.

-Odio decírtelo hija pero no debiste hacer eso- Spirit encendió la camioneta y se dirigió a la carretera- Si no hubieras atacado a esas personas...- empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido por su hija que lo miraba con odio.

-¡Ya te dije que yo no los ataque! ¡Yo solo hice un simple hechizo para que mis tacos sean un poco mas grandes!... Ellos fueron atacados por otra persona- lo último lo dijo en su susurro pero aun así Spirit pudo escucharlo.

-Aún así no podemos quedarnos mas en Madrid, sería muy peligroso- Spirit trato de sonar tranquilo, después de todo ellos estuvieron viviendo en esa ciudad desde que Maka era una bebe.

-Como sea- Maka volvió a bufar y siguió observando por la ventana-¿A donde nos dirigimos?- le pregunto sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

-A Death City- contesto Spirit.

-¿Death City?- pregunto Maka, era un nombre algo... Tétrico para una ciudad y nunca había escuchado de el.

-Un viejo amigo vive ahí- contesto con simpleza-Nos dejará quedarnos en su casa hasta que encontremos un apartamento-

-¿El también es un brujo? O ¿un hechicero?- pregunto tratando de no pensar en que dejaría toda su vida atrás, su colegio, sus amigos.

-Es un hechicero y su esposa una humana- respondió-Escucha Maka ahora que vamos a una nueva ciudad tenemos que poner reglas- eso a Maka no le gustaba, nunca fue buena siguiendo las reglas-Veras... Ese pueblo es muy pequeño por lo que si te cambias el color de tu cabello todos lo sabrán antes de que salgas de la peluquería-

-No me pintare el cabello, me gusta mi cabello- espetó aún sin mirarlo.

-Bueno el punto es que tienes prohibido usar magia mientras estemos en Death City- dijo Spirit seriamente. Maka se volteó para verle mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puños.

-No me puede decir que no use magia, soy una bruja eso es lo que hago- le dijo con odio. Spirit suspiro pesadamente.

-Makita tienes que entenderme, después de lo que paso no podrás usar magia por un tiempo- le dijo tranquilamente.

-Quieres que sea como una humana común y corriente- dijo Maka.

-Exacto- Spirit esbozo una sonrisa.

-No soy una humana, soy una bruja Spirit- Spirit dejo de sonreír ante ese comentario poniendo una expresión seria.

-Primero, de ahora en adelante actuaras como una humana, ese será tu castigo- le dijo haciendo que Maka gruñera-Segundo, no hablaras sobre magia mientras estemos en Death City y tercero, no me llames Spirit ¡dime papá!- lo ultimo lo dijo casi rogando, Maka solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya sabes que no soy buena acatando ordenes Spirit- respondió Maka. Su padre solo suspiro y siguió con su mirada en la vía, seria un viaje largo.

* * *

A lo lejos se podía divisar un pequeño pueblo, era un lugar interesante pues se encontraba en medio del desierto y al parecer si no sabias la ruta podrías perderte entre tanta arena pues no había camino que guiara a dicho pueblo.  
Spirit detuvo la camioneta y se giro para ver a su hija que se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo en el asiento del copiloto, acarició suavemente su mejilla antes de menearla un poco para que se despertara.

-Maka- llamo su padre-Oye Maka ya casi llegamos- le dijo mientras le empujaba levemente del hombro haciendo que ella abriera lentamente los ojos y lo mirara interrogante mientras se frotaba su ojo izquierdo y bostezaba.

-¿Que paso Spirit? ¿Ya llegamos?- pregunto algo adormilada.

-Estamos cerca pero antes de llegar quisiera hablar contigo sobre Death City, Maka y es muy importante que me prestes atención- la seriedad con la que hablo Spirit preocupo un poco a Maka haciendo que temblara levemente y asintiera- Bien... Verás, Death City era antes la ciudad de las brujas y uno que otro hechicero, la reina Arácne le había quitado el trono a Shinigami por lo que toda Death City le pertenecía a las brujas, pero después de unos años Shinigami volvió con un ejercito de demonios y mataron a todas las brujas que pudieron y las que no, huyeron- Spirit tomo algo de aire y siguió relatando- Verás Maka, Death City no es un lugar para brujas muy pocas son aceptadas al igual que los brujos, solo aquellos que tengan la insignia de Shinigami son aceptados en Death City, como Stein-

-¿O sea que los hechiceros tampoco son aceptados?- pregunto Maka interrumpiendo a su padre, este negó con la cabeza.

-Los hechiceros son aliados de los brujos- explico Spirit.

-¿¡Entonces porqué me llevas a ese lugar!? ¿¡Podrían matarme!?- exclamo Maka alterada mientras movía sus manos frenéticamente-¿¡Estás demente!?-

-Cálmate Maka- trato de tranquilizarle Spirit-Escucha yo soy uno de los demonios de confianza de Shinigami y hace unos meses me pidió que volviera y después de lo que paso en Madrid decidí aceptar, el no sabe nada de ti ni... De tu madre- hablar de la madre de Maka no era algo que le gustara a Spirit ni tampoco a Maka-Le dije que tenia una hija y que conocía de nuestra existencia, en ningún momento mencione de que eras una bruja y no pienso decirlo, mientras tu serás una estudiante del Shibusen y actuaras como una técnico de arma- finalizó Spirit. Maka le miraba mientras trataba de procesar todo lo que le había dicho su padre.

-Espera... ¿Has dicho técnico de arma?- pregunto algo asustada Maka a lo que su padre solo asintió-Pero... Los técnicos de armas ellos-

-Losé Maka... Ellos cazan brujas- Maka palideció y sus manos empezaron a sudarles-Es por eso que no podrás usar tu magia y tendrás que usar un hechizo para ocultar tu alma de bruja- dijo Spirit.

-No entiendo para que me traes a un lugar así- dijo Maka sin ocultar su nerviosismo-Si descubren que soy bruja me mataran-

-No lo harán- le aseguro-Si eso pasa no dejaré que te hagan algo-

-Esta bien- Maka no parecía muy segura pero sabia que su padre no regresaría.

Maka pov

-Hidden soul- pronuncie el conjuro antes de seguir nuestro camino hacia Death City, debía admitir que me encontraba algo asustada... Bueno muy asustada.  
Llegamos a la entrada y pasamos por varias casas y edificios pequeños. Para estar en medio del desierto no hace calor, mas bien, se está fresco.

-Stein vive un poco mas apartado del pueblo, cerca del cementerio- dijo Spirit, ¿porque alguien querría vivir cerca del cementerio?-Iremos después al Shibusen a inscribirte- no había dormido muy bien en el camino y el sol ya estaba saliendo, tomando en cuenta que nos fuimos de Madrid en la noche para poder llegar a Death City de día, Spirit sonrió seguramente para tratar de calmarme sin éxito alguno.

-Bueno- respondí mientras frotaba mis manos, aun me sudaban y sentía mi corazón latir fuertemente por los nervios.

Pasamos por un cementerio y supuse que ya estábamos llegando. Cuando Spirit me dijo que la casa de Stein quedaba cerca del cementerio nunca me imagine que quedara tan cerca del cementerio, la verdad estaba justo al lado, casi se podría decir que vive en el cementerio. Era una casa de dos pisos, una de las ventanas de arriba estaba rota lo que le daba un aire tenebroso, la casa era blanca pero llena de moho, las plantas a su alrededor estaban secas a excepción de unos tulipanes que estaban en la entrada.  
Spirit paro la camioneta frente a la casa y suspiro cansado, el viaje había sido largo y sentía mi trasero aplastado, bajó del carro y yo le seguí, me estire y acomode un poco mi falda.

-Hemos llegado Makita- me dijo Spirit con una sonrisa. Como odiaba cuando me decía Makita.

-Spirit- dijo una voz gruesa y algo ¿siniestra? me voltee y temblé levemente, en la entrada de la casa había un hombre de unos 28 o 29 años, alto de pelo gris con varias cicatrices en su cuerpo, llevaba una bata de laboratorio y fumaba un cigarrillo, se ajustó sus lentes antes de hacer girar el tornillo que tenia ¿¡en la cabeza!?

-¡Stein!- gritó Spirit, ¿¡ese era Stein!? ¿¡Con ese loco nos íbamos a quedar!?-¿Como estas y Marie?- preguntó Spirit.

-Está en la cocina preparando algo de comer para ustedes- dijo Stein sin dejar de mirarme pensativo mientras movía el tornillo de su cabeza- ¿Esa es tu hija?- pregunto mientras expulsaba el humo del cigarrillo por su boca.

-Si, su nombre es Maka- dijo Spirit mientras bajaba las maletas del carro- ¿Verdad que es bonita?- yo no sabia que hacer, ese hombre me causaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

-No esta mal- dijo acercándose para ayudar a Spirit a llevar las maletas a la casa-Seguro que lo sacó todo de la madre, pues de ti no veo nada- Spirit y yo nos quedamos callados e hicimos caso omiso a su comentario, la verdad no me gusta hablar de mi madre ni que me digan que me parezco a ella.

-Veo que redecoraste el lugar Stein- dijo Spirit apuntando a los tulipanes de la entrada.

-Son de Marie- respondió mientras entraba con nuestras maletas a la casa-Dice que este lugar parece un cementerio, así que deje que pusiera esas flores en la entrada- bien como si la casa fuese una lapida y alguien ha dejado esas flores para el pobre muerto.

Tome las ultimas maletas y entre a la casa, era completamente diferente que el exterior, se veía acogedora como una casa normal y no tétrica como uno piensa cuando la ve por el exterior. Deje las cosas en la sala junto al sofá y me encamine a la cocina, no era difícil el saber donde estaba pues el olor a estofado delataba su ubicación, mi estomago rugió exigiendo comida y yo como buena sirviente se la entregaría.  
Entré en la cocina y vi a una mujer muy hermosa de cabellera dorada, se veía joven, llevaba una camisa negra y una falda larga hasta los tobillos amarilla, cuando se volteó por completo pude notar que tenia un parche en su ojo izquierdo pero aún así se veía hermosa, me sonrió y se acercó envolviéndome en una abrazo, yo me sonroje levemente ante ese acto.

-Tu debes de ser Maka, la hija de Spirit- dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla y me sonreía.

-Si- fue lo único que pude decir, ¿esta es la esposa de Stein? ¡Pero si es tan bonita y agradable!, no como Stein que esparce miedo por todo su ser.

-Perdona si te asuste- dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de mí-Mi nombre es Marie, soy la esposa de Stein- pobre-¿Tienes hambre?- antes de que pudiera responder mi estomago rugió haciendo que me sonrojara por la vergüenza-Parece que si- rió Marie.

Tomo un plato de la repisa, puso un poco de estofado en él y lo colocó en la mesa.

-Aquí tienes Maka- me dijo, me acerqué a la mesa y empecé a comer el estofado.

-Gracias- dije con una sonrisa, el estofado estaba bueno, no era normal para mí desayunar estofado pero no había comido nada antes de irnos a Madrid y tenia hambre.

-¡Maka!- escuche que Spirit me llamaba-¡Ya tenemos que irnos!-

-Parece que vas a tu primer día en el Shibusen Maka- me dijo Marie sonriendo-No te preocupes Spirit dijo que eras una gran bruja, seguro que no se dan cuenta- me susurró ¿ella sabia que yo era bruja? Bueno seguro que Stein también lo sabe, después de todo es un gran amigo de mi papa y dejó que nos quedáramos su casa-Suerte Maka-

-¡Gacias!- le sonreí y me dirigí a la puerta donde me esperaba Spirit.

-Vamos- me dijo Spirit, asentí y nos fuimos al Shibusen en la camioneta.

No tardamos en llegar la casa de Stein quedaba relativamente cerca del Shibusen, me sorprendí mucho cuando llegué pues era enorme y tenia una forma ¿simétrica? De verdad que todo aquí es muy raro. Me temblaron un poco las piernas al ver tantos alumnos, todos ellos cazadores de brujas y yo, una bruja, en medio de ellos, Spirit me había dicho que no me pusiera nerviosa y actuara normal mi hechizo funcionó perfectamente y mi alma se veía como el alma de un humano.

-Sígueme Maka, el despacho de Shinigami esta al fondo- dijo Spirit, yo empecé a seguirlo.

Caminamos por varios pasillos cruzándonos con varios alumnos, ellos me miraban con curiosidad pero parece que no notaban que era una bruja así que me relajé un poco y seguí caminando. Llegamos a la última aula del pasillo la cual tenía un cartel que decía Death Room, que nombres tan extraños tenían en este lugar ¿sala de la muerte? No es muy alentador para los alumnos.

-Aquí es Maka- Spirit me miro antes de abrir la puerta y entro haciendo un movimiento de mano para que lo siguiera-Y no te rías- ¿que no me ría?-Shinigami ya estoy aquí- dijo Spirit.

-Holis~holis Spirit-kun- escuche una voz infantil proveniente de la sala y al entrar entendí por que Spirit me había pedido no reírme, frente a nosotros se encontraba un hombre cubierto por una enorme tunica negra, unos guantes blancos y una mascara de calavera no muy usual. Me mordí el labio tratando de no reírme y me acerque lentamente al director y a Spirit-Tu debes ser Maka-chan- dijo con su voz cantarina y con una sonrisa… creo. -Si- le sonreí-Mucho gusto Shinigami-sama- hice una leve reverencia. No me había dado cuenta que en uno de los sillones de la sala se encontraba un muchacho de cabellera blanca, se veía un poco mayor que yo y me observaba atento con sus ojos carmesí los cuales me llamaron mucho la atención. -Maka quiero presentarte a tu nuevo compañero- me dijo Shinigami, ¿nuevo compañero?, el chico se levanto del sillón poniendo sus manos en la chaqueta y se acercó a nosotros, seguía con su mirada fija en mí pero ahora con el ceño fruncido-El es Soul Eater Evans y será tu arma de ahora en adelante- ¿Evans? Espera… ellos no son la familia más prestigiosa del mundo por… ¿por matar brujas?, palidecí y pude ver como Soul esbozaba una sonrisa dejando ver sus dientes afilados como los de un tiburón. Sentí que él me comería-¡Bienvenida al Shibusen Maka-chan!- no creo poder adaptarme a este lugar.

* * *

**¡Y este es el primer capitulo! quiero agradecer a una amiga que siempre revisa mis ideas y tambien me ayuda mucho ¡muchas gracias titia! y también quiero agradecerle a mi piprima por darme apoyo para publicar este fic :D ¡graciass!. Porfa dejen un review para saber si les gusto o no o si creen que debo mejorar algo recuerden que los review inspiran al escritor a seguir con la historia.**

**¡Casi se me olvida! !muchisimas gracias al mapa mundi de mi salón! ese mapa tiene buenos nombre para cuando uno no esta inspirado :3**

**¿La sigo o no la sigo?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaa aquí tengo el segundo capitulo! quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron un lindo review de verdad gracias, sus review me inspiran a seguir. Debería de estar estudiando geografía ya que tengo un examen maña pero no podía dejar la historia incompleta, ademas la inspiración me vino y no podía desaprovecharla quien sabe cuando vuelva.**

**!Espero que disfruten del capitulo y me disculpo si hay algún error!**

**También quiero acotar que Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La primera misión**

Maka pov.

Ya llevaba 3 semanas en esta ciudad, me di cuenta que el lugar no era tan tenebroso como pensaba, las personas eran muy agradables con migo y ya tenia unos cuantos amigos a excepción de mi arma Soul el cual me odiaba con toda su alma. Shinigami-sama nos había obligado a mudarnos a un departamento para "aumentar la confianza arma-técnico" era algo obligatorio y no pudimos oponernos. El apartamento era pequeño pero acogedor, dos cuartos, un baño, una cocina, una sala de estar con un sillón y un televisor, era simple y cómoda pero me sentía algo inquieta por la presencia se Soul, cada vez que me miraba con sus ojos color sangre un escalofrío recorría todo mi cuerpo y sentía la necesidad de atacarlo para defenderme como si se tratara de algún demonio pero no podía hacerlo, primero el es mi arma y no un demonio, y segundo si lo hacia quedaría expuesta como bruja.

-Muévete pechos planos o llegaremos tarde- y ese es "mi amado" Soul.

-¡Ya voy!- le gruñí.

Nos dirigimos en silencio hacia la Death Room ya que Shinigami-sama nos había llamado para nuestra primera misión.

-¿No estas emocionado Soul?- le pregunte para aligerar el ambiente.

-No- respondió secamente. El caminaba un poco mas al frente que yo y mantenía sus manos en sus bolsillos en lo que el llamaba "pose cool".

-¡Es nuestra primera misión! ¡Emociónate!- dije tratando de que emitiera alguna emoción. El se volteo y me miro desafiante, yo sentí mi cuerpo temblar.

-Estaría emocionado si no tuviera que ir contigo, si siguiera siendo un arma sin técnico, si no hubieras llegado- y siguió su camino hacia la Death Room, si el me quiere, yo se que me quiere, que me quiera muerta es otra cosa pero me quiere. Llegamos a la Death Room tocamos la gran puerta y esperamos hasta escuchar la voz cantarina de Shinigami-sama para que entráramos.

-Holis~holis Soul-kun Maka-chan- nos saludo alegremente.

-Buenas tardes Shinigami-sama- saludamos Soul y yo al mismo tiempo-¿De que trata la misión Shinigami-sama?- pregunto Soul serio.

-Tendrán que encargarse de una bruja que me esta dando muchos problemas en Berlín- nos explico, ¿bruja? Espero que no me conozca.

-Bien, ¿para cuando nos necesita en Berlín?- pregunte.

-Para hoy- respondió tranquilamente.

-¿¡Que!?- dije exaltada-¡Mi primera misión es hoy!- pude ver como Soul bufaba y me tomaba del brazo con brusquedad.

-Prepararemos las maletas y partiremos lo mas rápido posible Shinigami-sama- dijo Soul mientras me arrastraba fuera de la habitación.

-¡Ok!- dijo Shinigami-sama despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano-¡Suerte en tu primera misión Maka-chan!-.

Soul siguió arrastrándome hasta que llegamos al departamento donde me soltó bruscamente y se metió a su habitación para empezar a hacer sus maletas, yo le imite dirigiendo a la mía y tomando mi maleta. Cuando los dos estuvimos listos nos pedimos un taxi, ya que Soul no quería dejar su moto estacionada en el aeropuerto por unos días, y nos fuimos en busca del primer avión con destino a Berlín.

-Yo buscare los pasajes, tu quédate aquí y no causes problemas- me dijo Soul como si fuera una niña pequeña, le saque la lengua y el rodó los ojos. Mientras Soul iba a por nuestros boletos me quede pensando en nuestra misión, eso de cazar brujas era nuevo para, claro que ya había peleado con varias antes de llegar a Death City pero era por problemas personales además de que podía usar mi magia para defenderme y no necesitaba de un arma, ahora que debía mantener mi magia por decirlo así "guardada" no estaba segura de que tan bien me valla a ir.

-Aquí están nuestros boletos- dijo Soul mientras me lo entregaba-Debemos dejar nuestras maletas y esperar a que nos llamen- asentí y lo seguí con mi maleta en mano para saber donde debía dejarla. Después de que dejamos nuestras maletas nos fuimos a la pequeña cafetería que poseía el aeropuerto para esperar nuestro vuelo, el olor a waffles inundo mis fosas nasales y mi estomago rugió, Soul me miro con cara divertida y yo me sonroje de la vergüenza.

-Iré por algo de comer- le dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa-¿Quieres algo?- le pregunte.

-Un café sin azúcar- asentí y fui por mi waffle y el café. No había mucha gente por lo que no tuve que esperar mucho para que me atendieran.

-Bienvenida a la cafetería del aeropuerto de Death City ¿deseas ordenar algo?- me pregunto una chica de cabellos azabache que estaba de cajera. Le sonreí.

-Me das un waffle con arequipe y fresas y una café sin azúcar por favor- le pedí amablemente, ella asintió y anoto mi orden en la computadora. -Serian 10$- dijo amablemente la chica.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- le dije entregándole el dinero, ella asintió alegremente- ¿Esta cafetería tiene nombre?- la verdad se me hacia raro no ver el nombre de la cafetería o que la chica no lo haya dicho, en Madrid cada local solía tener su nombre en grande.

-Pues… si tiene nombre pero no es muy llamativo- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Me reí un poco, todo en esta ciudad era muy raro y siempre tenia que la palabra muerte en ella como la Death Library o el Death Mall ¿¡porqué todo llevaba muerte en el!?- Dime ¿tu comerías aquí si supieras que la cafetería se llama Death Airport?- me pregunto y yo me reí, ven lo que digo aquí todo tiene que ver con la muerte.

-Cuando tu estomago ruge no importa el nombre del lugar- le dije aun riendo haciendo que ella también riera. Me entrego mi waffle y el café, nos despedimos y me dirigí a donde se encontraba Soul esperándome con el ceño fruncido. Le sonreí.

-¡Aquí tienes tu café Soul!- le dije sonriente, ¿vieron que trato de ser amable con el aunque el sea un completo odioso?

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- pregunto amargado, el no ayuda… trato de ser amable con el pero no quiere llevarse bien conmigo… es un estúpido.

-Gracias Maka por el café- dije imitando su voz-No hay problema Soul- dije ya con mi voz normal. Soul solo gruño y empezó a tomar su café mientras yo comía mi waffle.

-¿No vas a tomar nada?- me pregunto.

-No, si tomo algo antes de entrar en un avión termino mareada- le explique, el solo asintió y puso el resto de su atención en su café.

Duramos unos 20 minutos en un silencio incomodo o al menos incomodo para mi, trate de hacerle conversación pero el siempre me contestaba con monosílabos y ni me miraba por lo que desistí de entablar conversación con el amargado de mi compañero y me puse a observar el lugar.

**Llamado a los pasajeros con destino a Alemania por favor dirigirse a la salida numero 8. **Se escucho por los altavoces.

-Ese es nuestro vuelo- dijo Soul levantándose.

-Pero… ¿no íbamos a Berlín?- pregunte levantándome igual que el, el volteo a verme y respiro hondo mientras contaba hasta 10.

-Maka- me llamo tranquilamente.

-¿Si?- pregunte dudosa, su mirada me atemorizaba.

-¡BERLÍN ES EN ALEMANIA!- me grito llamando la atención de varias personas haciendo que me sonrojara de la vergüenza-¿Es que no sabes nada de los países?- me dijo con reproche.

-B-bueno yo no soy muy buena en historia así que eso de saber exactamente los lugares no voy muy bien- dije algo nerviosa, el me miro extrañado como si tuviera un insecto en la cara para después agregar.

-¿No fuiste a la escuela?- me pregunto.

-Si fui pero solía faltar mucho a clases- cosas de brujas, entrenamientos, practica de pociones, hechizos, esas cosas-No preguntes porqué me las saltaba simplemente lo hacía-

-Además de plana boba- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, iba a reclamarle pero fui interrumpida por los altavoces.

**Ultimo llamado a los pasajeros con destino a Alemania por favor dirigirse a la salida numero 8.**

-Vamos, no quiero retrasarme en nuestra primera misión juntos- dijo Soul, el empezó a caminar y yo lo seguí unos pasos mas atrás, puse apreciar lo guapo que se veía con su chaqueta negra y sus tejanos rotos, Soul era guapo, si no tuviese esa actitud que según el era cool quizás entraría en mi lista de chicos para conquistar… quizás.

El viaje en el avión duro mas de lo que pensé, durante todo ese tiempo Soul estuvo durmiendo y me moría de aburrimiento de vez en cuando molestaba un poco a Soul despertándolo pero solo eran cortos momentos ya que después de un rato le pidió a una azafata que lo cambiara de puesto para estar lejos de mi. La actitud de mi compañero hacia mi era muy distante yo trataba de acercarme a el pero siempre se alejaba, si yo daba un paso hacia delante el daba dos hacia atrás, muy pocas veces podía apreciar una sonrisa sincera de parte de el hacia mi pero después era cambiada por una burlona, yo quería ser amiga de Soul después de todo vamos a ser arma y técnico por un buen tiempo y según Shinigami-sama las almas de el arma y el técnico deben estar sincronizadas. Habíamos llegado e inmediatamente buscamos una posada donde hospedarnos, no nos fuimos con mucho lujo ya que no sabíamos cuando tiempo duraríamos aquí, además de que pasaríamos la mayor parte del día fuera de la posada buscado a la bruja. Shinigami nos había dado una hoja con los datos de la bruja pero Soul no quería mostrármela, el seguía preguntándole a las personas si habían visto a esa persona pero al parecer nadie sabia nada de ella.

-Vamos Soul déjame ver- le dije haciendo un puchero, el me miro y luego volvió la vista al papel y suspiro. -Esta bien- dijo resignado entregándome el papel, volteé la hoja y me quede petrificada- ¿Estas bien Maka? De repente te pusiste pálida- me dijo Soul con algo de preocupación en su voz pero trato de disimularlo.

-S-si estoy bien- le dije mostrándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo- No te preocupes, solo me sorprendió ver lo joven que era- le mentí y resé por Kami-sama que el me creyera. Seguí observando el papel con asombro pues la bruja que se suponía debíamos matar era una de mis mejores amigas, Chrona Makenshi, ¡no podía acecinar a una de mis mejores amigas! Además cuando ella me vea todo se ira a la borda y Soul sabrá que soy una bruja.

-Oye- me llamo Soul-No lo pienses tanto, se que es tu primera misión y quizás la primera vez que te enfrentes a una bruja pero si te pones a pensar mucho en la vida de esa chica no llegaremos a nada- no era la primera vez que tendría que matar a una bruja, ya lo había hecho antes pero ninguna de ellas era conocida mía-Solo clávame en ella y cortarla por la mitad- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal.

-Es fácil decirlo- le comente-Pero es mas difícil hacerlo.

-No lo arruines- fue lo único que me contesto antes de quitarme la hoja y seguir preguntando, yo trague duro y esta vez resé para que no pudiéramos encontrar a Chrona. Lo mas seguro es que la mama de Chrona, Medusa Gorgon, la haya obligado a hacer todos esos desastres ya que Chrona es muy tímida y no le gustan las peleas.

-Oye Soul- lo llame haciendo que el dejara de hablar con un señor y me mirara-¿Qué pasa si no la encontramos?- pregunte algo nerviosa, el me miro unos momentos antes de sonreír con esa sonrisa de tiburón de la cual ya me había acostumbrado.

-No te preocupes, la encontraremos- me dijo decidido.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- quise saber, su confianza era grande y no creo que el sea de los que se rinden fácilmente. -Pues por que acabo de verla dirigirse hacia ese callejón- me dijo apuntando a un callejón algo apartado de las personas. Mierda. Hoy no era mi día, ni mi semana, ni mi mes, ni mi año, ni mi vida, ¡maldita sea! -¿Seguro de que era ella?- le pregunte aun mas nerviosa.

-Déjate de estupideces Maka- me tomo de la mano y salio corriendo en dirección al callejón donde se suponía estaba Chrona-Te juro que si me haces quedar mal te acecino- me gruño ¿¡solo le importaba quedar bien en una pelea!?.

-Un poco más de confianza Soul- le reclame, el se transformo en una guadaña roja y negra con un ojo, lo tome en mis manos y me adentre al callejón.

-No debe de estar lejos- me dijo Soul, pude ver su reflejo a través de la hoja de la guadaña-No bajes la guardia- me advirtió. Busque por todos lados pero no la encontré, el callejón estaba vacío y eso me relajo un poco y justo cuando estaba por decirle a Soul que no había nadie aquí pude sentir el alma de Chrona cerca de nosotros, instintivamente me puse en guardia y trate de colocarme en alguna esquina oscura para que con algo de suerte Chrona no me reconociera.

Soul pov.

Podía sentir el alma de Maka bribar con nerviosismo, ella observaba todo el callejón con sumo cuidado abrió la boca e inmediatamente la cerro y se coloco en guardia protegiéndose conmigo y al igual que ella pude sentir el alma de la bruja-Maka- le advertí.

-Losé- me respondió, se le veía nerviosa y algo asustada pero supongo que son los nervios de la primera misión, no le di mucha importancia.

-¿Q-quien esta a-ahí?- pudimos escuchar una voz que provenía de una esquina del callejón, Maka tembló un poco y se oculto tras unos contenedores de basura.

-Oye Maka no te asustes-le regañe, ella me miro con miedo y luego desvío la mirada hacia donde se encontraba la bruja-No dejare que te haga daño- le asegure para que se tranquilizara, la escuche suspirar.

-No es eso lo que preocupa- dijo en un susurro pero aun así lo pude escuchar, se levanto y justo es ese momento uno de los contenedores se abalanzo hacia nosotros haciendo que Maka chocara contra el muro y soltara un gemido de dolor.

-¡No tiene caso esconderse idiotas!- esa voz era diferente a la de antes, era mas chillona pero se notaba que era un hombre. Maka se levanto y se dispuso a encarar a la bruja y su acompañante, cuando quedamos frente a frente ninguna de las dos chicas se movió, ni Chrona ni Maka se movían solo se veían la una a la otra, Chrona la observaba con sorpresa y algo de miedo pero lo que me sorprendió fue ver a una masa extraña que salía de la espalda de la chica era completamente negra, tenia dos manos blancas con brazaletes de revestidura metálica, también tenia una gran "X" de color blanco en su rostro y unos ojos blancos con un pequeño iris negro en forma de cruz. Maka apretó su agarre y bajo un poco la mirada-Así que una traidora- dijo aquella criatura, ¿traidora?

-R-ragnarok silencio- dijo la chica aun observando fijamente a Maka-Ma…- Chrona iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por mi técnico.

-¡Mi nombre es Maka y vengo a por tu alma!- le temblaban las piernas y pareció costarle decir esas palabras, la otra chica empezó a balbucear un montón de cosas incoherentes y la masa negra que creo se llamaba Ragnarok se convirtió en una espada con una extraña boca.

-¡Chrona estúpida! ¡Tienes que atacar!- le dijo Ragnarok a lo que ella reacciono y se acerco peligrosamente a Maka. Maka se cubrió y la empujo pateándola para poder alejarse de ella, Chrona levanto su espada y susurro un leve "disculpa Maka", la boca se abrió dejando salir un grito sumamente agudo haciendo que Maka me soltara y llevara sus manos a sus oídos, Chrona aprovecho esta distracción y se acerco a Maka golpeándola en el estomago y luego trato de cortarla con la espada pero los reflejos de Maka fueron mas rapidos y pudo alejarse a tiempo de un salto y me cogió para atacarla de vuelta.

-¡No te desconcentres Maka!- le dije viendo que el golpe le había hecho quedar sin aire-¡Mátala de una vez!- quería que se apresurara para poder irnos y entregarle el alma a Shinigami-sama. -¡Ya sé!- me contesto irritada, estaba jadeando y el temblor de sus manos no se detenía.

Maka pov.

No quería seguir atacando a Chrona ni que ella me atacara a mí, debía de pensar en algo y rápido. Me acerque a ella y le di un golpe en la espalda con la parte de abajo de la guadaña, no quería cortarla a la mitad ¡Dios! ¡Ella era mi amiga!, puse ver que sus ojos reflejaban miedo y confusión le sonreí y le hice un leve corte en el brazo de donde broto sangre… pero no era sangre color rojo como los ojos de Soul, esta sangre era de color negro.

-¡Chrona no te quedes parada, pelea!- le gritaba Ragnarok, Chrona tampoco quería pelear conmigo pero no teníamos de otra. Volvió a acercarse preparando una estoca, trate de alejarme pero ella fue mas rápida y me hizo una herida algo profunda en mi brazo izquierdo, chille de dolor pero no me detuve a ver que tan mal estaba, Chrona estaba dispuesta a dar otra estocada pero esta vez si puede detenerla colocando a Soul entre la espada y mi cuerpo. Ragnarok volvió a chillar y escuche como Soul me llamaba y me pedía que soportara y no lo soltara esta vez, Chrona aprovecho el ataque de Ragnarok para alejarse de nosotros y yo lo tome como una oportunidad para escapar de ahí, claro de una manera cool para no dejar mal a Soul. Corrí hacia donde estaba Chrona pero "accidentalmente" me tropecé con una gran bolsa de basura que se había caído cuando Chrona nos lanzó ese contenedor y miré a Chrona rogando que pudiera entender lo que mis ojos querían expresarle "¡corre!" le gritaba mentalmente y gracias a Kami-sama ella lo entendió, corrió y con uno de los hechizos de tele transportación que le había enseñado hace tiempo logro escapar.

-¡Estas loca Maka!- me grito Soul volviendo a transformarse en humano-¡La has dejado escapar! ¡Serás idiota!- creo que esta enfadado. Me levante del suela y lo mire algo avergonzada, luego un dolor en mi brazo izquierdo hizo que me llevara una mano a ese lugar de donde brotaba mucha sangre, Soul miro mi herida y suspiro-Vamos, hay que curarte esa herida- asentí y nos dirigimos a la posada-Sabes que esa fue la pelea menos cool que haya presenciado, ¿no?- me dijo.

-Supongo que has tenido mejores días- le respondí, me tambaleé un poco por la pérdida de sangre y Soul me tomo de los hombros.

-¿Puedes caminar?- me pregunto, lo mire y le sonreí mientras asentía, el desvío la mirada-Esta bien, volvamos y avisémosle a Shinigami-sama de lo ocurrido, por cierto Maka ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Ya lo hiciste- el carraspeo y me miro seriamente-Adelante, dispara- le dije.

-¿Por qué esa cosa negra te llamo traidora?- no sabia que decirle, no le podía decir que era por que yo soy bruja ni nada por el estilo.

-Eso… Eso no te incumbe- no quería sonar grosera pero mientras menos sepa la gente sobre mí, mejor, Soul me miro sorprendido para después fruncir el ceño y seguir caminando.

-Como quieras- termino diciendo.

* * *

**¡Ta daaa! ¡por favor no me golpeen con tomates! quizás esperaban mas acción en la pelea pero fue cortita ya que ni Maka ni Chrona se querían lastimar realmente y no se preocupen en el siguiente capitulo ya aparecerá el bello y casi simétrico de Kid xD y también aparecerá su dios ¡Black Star! *-* también habrán mas peleas a lo largo de la historia y como soy nuevo en eso de escribir peleas espero hacerlo bien. **

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo porfa díganmelo me ayudarían mucho :D**

**Sin mas que escribir solo les pido que me dejen un lindo y sensual review :3**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hooolaaaa :D aquí esta el tercer capitulo! espero la disfruten y si hay algún error me disculpo :P **

**Quiero agradecer a Mileska12, Cata-Chan1, Ameri-chan80, yumary-chan 27 y chiqui173 por dejarme review *-* de verdad gracias!**

**Debo de aclarar que Soul Eater no me pertece **

* * *

Capitulo 3 Imaginación cero

Normal pov.

Por una de las calles de Berlín se podía apreciar a una pareja de enamorados caminando tomados de las manos y riendo divertidamente mientras se decían palabras dulces al oído, al parecer el chico le había dicho algo a la joven haciendo que esta se sonrojara por completo y desviara la mirada, el chico con su cabello marrón y muy corto la miraba con dulzura con sus ojos azules mientras ella trataba de ocultar su sonrojo desviando sus ojos marrones de los azules penetrantes de este, sus cabellos de un rosa pálido se meneaban con el viento haciendo que de ves en cuando se atravesaran en su rostro, lo que estos amantes no sabían era que estaban siento observados por una persona oculta entre las sombras, los miraba con hambre de sangre y sus ojos esmeralda no se apartaban de esos dos.

-¿Seguro que es por aquí?- pregunto la chica algo dudosa del camino que estaba tomando su novio.

-Tranquila es un atajo- le dijo el sonriéndole haciendo que la chica se relajara.

-¿La discoteca no es por el otro lado?- se escucho una voz femenina que sobresalto a la pareja que creían estar solos.

-Eh… no te veo ¿podrías salir?- pregunto el chico algo tenso al no saber de donde provenía esa voz, no estaba asustado puesto que en Berlín la inseguridad no era un problema.

-Para que quieres verme guapo- contesto la misma voz pero esta vez de una manera un tanto sensual.

-Ya nos vamos, gracias por la indicación- dijo la chica agarrando con fuerza el brazo de su novio y jalándolo hacia el otro lado.

-Si… gracias- dijo el chico algo extrañado por la actitud de la persona que se encontraba oculta.

-Helvetti- pronuncio aquella voz femenina desde las sombras. El chico al escuchar esas palabras se detuvo abruptamente para luego caer al suelo mientras la chica gritaba de dolor y con sus manos presionaba su cabeza, dirigió una mirada al callejón donde estaba la responsable de todos sus males observándola con sus ojos esmeralda y cabello rubio cenizo suelto y una sonrisa divertida en sus labios, después de eso la chica no pudo más y al igual que su novio callo de bruces al suelo.

Soul pov.

Ayude a Maka a llegar hasta la posada en la que nos estábamos quedando, le puse mi chaqueta sobre sus hombros para que la encargada no notara la enorme herida que Maka tenia en su brazo izquierdo. Me sentía algo culpable de su herida ya que no había podido hacer nada para evitarla y solo me había quedado observando como mi compañera salía herida. Esa chica, Chrona, era algo extraña parecía muy tímida y cuando atacaba su cuerpo temblaba y se notaba el miedo en sus ojos como si no quisiera hacerlo.

-Soul, ya llegamos- escuche la voz de mi técnico que me llamaba, habíamos llegado a nuestra habitación y yo tenia las llaves, las saque y abrí la puerta, Maka entro y con cuidado se quito mi chaqueta, luego le quitaría toda la sangre que tenía. Observe a Maka y pude notar que le dolía el brazo mas de lo que aparentaba, saque el botiquín de emergencia que había traído y le indique a Maka que se sentara en la cama para poder atenderla, la hemorragia ya se había detenido pero igual había que limpiarla y desinfectarla, me dirigí al baño y tome unas toallas las remoje en agua y volví a la habitación, Maka me observaba algo dudosa.

-Tranquila, solo es agua- le dije para que no se preocupara-Tenemos que limpiarla y desinfectarla- le explique, ella asintió y quito lentamente su mano de la herida para que yo pudiera limpiarla, me senté a su lado y pase con mucho cuidado la toalla por la herida tratando de no hacerle daño pero aun así podía escuchar leves quejidos, sabia que ella trataba de aguantar el dolor y pretender que no le dolía tanto, cuando termine de limpiarle la sangre seca que había alrededor pude notar lo profunda que era, comencé a desinfectarla y luego la vendé, Maka se veía mas aliviada.

-Gracias Soul- me dijo sonriendo, yo solo me levante y guardé las cosas, cada vez que ella me sonreía me sentía raro.

-No tendrías esa herida si te hubiera ayudado- le dije.

-No es tu culpa, me descuide y Chrona lo aprovecho- dijo Maka algo triste. Habían unas cuantas preguntas que me rondaban por la cabeza pero sentía que si las hacia solo pondría incomoda a Maka o no me respondería nada, quería saber si ella ya había visto antes a Chrona y el porqué la habían llamado traidora-Soul…- me llamo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Te duele algo?- le pregunte preocupado.

-No es eso…- se veía nerviosa y jugaba con unos mechones de su cabello cenizo-Es que solo hay una cama- dijo algo sonrojada, yo solo sonreí burlándome de su inocencia.

-Tranquila no me gustan las planas- dije en broma, ella me miro con el seño fruncido.

-¡Idiota!- me grito lanzándome un libro que no se de donde salió a la cabeza.

-¡Oye, eso duele!- me quejé.

-Te lo mereces- dijo haciendo un puchero que me pareció tierno, me acerque a mi maleta tomando unas cosas y dirigiéndome al baño.

-Tomare un baño- le avisé-No te preocupes por la cama, yo dormiré en el sofá-

-Esta bien- se levanto y saco unas sabanas extra que había en el armario de la habitación-Yo te acomodare el espacio mientras te bañas- dijo con una sonrisa. No dije más nada y me fui a tomar mi ducha.

Maka pov.

Soul había entrado al baño y empecé a acomodar las sabanas en el sillón para que el pudiera dormir más cómodo, Soul había hecho un gran trabajo con mi herida, ya no me dolía tanto y no tenia tanto riesgo a que se infectara y como no podía usar mi magia para curarlo tendría que esperar a que sanara por si solo, era un poco fastidioso esperar a que la herida cicatrizase para poder moverla libremente pero no podía hacer nada. Me tumbe en la cama pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido hoy.

La pelea con Chrona fue algo incomoda y los ataques algo torpes, ninguna quería lastimar seriamente a la otra y estaba segura que si la lastimaba después no podría vivir con eso, Chrona poseía sangre negra debido a los experimentos que realizaba su madre con ella cuando era pequeña y sus heridas podían curarse mas rápido y también utilizar su misma sangre como arma. Aún me preguntaba el ¿porqué Chrona estaba atacando Berlín? No podía encontrar alguna razón para que ella hiciera eso, lo único que se me venia a la mente era que su madre la estaba obligando pero igualmente Shinigami-sama quería matarla y eso era un problema para mi.

Quería usar mi magia y encontrar a Chrona para que me respondiera a todas mis dudas y así saber si su madre la estaba obligando a esto y el porqué de ello.

Lo medite un buen rato hasta que sentí la puerta del baño abrirse y divise a Soul saliendo del baño con unos pantalones holgados y sin camisa, aún tenia el pelo mojado y la toalla se encontraba sobre sus hombros, tenia un buen cuerpo debía de admitir y se veía muy sexy, me sonroje pero igualmente no desvié mi mirada ya que no podía dejar de observar una enorme cicatriz que tenia Soul, iba a lo largo de todo su pecho y me preguntaba como s lo habrá hecho. Soul noto mi mirada y creí ver un leve sonrojo en su cara pero inmediatamente descarte esa idea, Soul no es de los que se sonroja, se puso una camiseta y se tiro en el sillón.

-Hable con Shinigami-sama a través del espejo del baño- me dijo sin mirarme, el observaba atento el techo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo-Dijo que regresaremos mañana por que Chrona ya no se encuentra aquí, también dijo que nos pondrá una actividad extra debido a que fallamos en nuestra primera misión- me volteé para no ver a Soul, sabia que era mi culpa que hubiéramos fallado la misión y también sabia que Soul quería gritarme un montón de cosas sobre lo torpe que era pero no lo hacia por mi herida.

-Está bien- dije tranquilamente.

-Que descanses Maka, mañana nos tendremos que despertar temprano- dijo antes de apagar la luz de la habitación.

No me había cambiado de ropa ni me había bañado ya mañana me bañaría antes de irnos, sentía una enorme culpa que me recorría todo el cuerpo pero solo tenia dos opciones, o mataba a mi mejor amiga y cumplía la misión haciendo que Soul sintiera un poco mas de respeto por mi o salvaba la vida de mi mejor amiga fallando la misión haciendo que Soul me odiara aún más y decepcionar a Shinigami-sama. Con todos esos pensamientos en mente de alguna forma logré caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-A… ka… Maka- escuche que me llamaban pero no hice mucho caso, me gire y trate de seguir durmiendo pero pronto sentí que me meneaban hasta que caí bruscamente al suelo.

-¿!Pero que haces!?- le reclame a Soul cuando me levante del suelo, el ya estaba cambiado y sus maletas listas.

-Muévete o llegaremos tarde- dijo tranquilamente guardando las sabanas que anteriormente estaban en el sofá.

-Siempre dices eso- le espeté.

-Y tú siempre te duermes y llegas tarde- me acusó.

-¿Tengo tiempo para una ducha rápida señor?- le pregunte como su fuera algún soldado hablándole a su capitán.

-Afirmativo- me contesto de igual manera haciendo que inconscientemente sonriera-Pero si te tardas me iré sin ti-

Me apresure a dirigirme al baño y ducharme rápido para no ser abandonada por mi arma y poder quitarme toda la mugre del día anterior.

Normal pov.

Maka se fue a tomar su ansiado baño mientras Soul terminaba de acomodar las cosas para poder irse hacia Death City lo más rápido posible y así disculparse con Shinigami-sama por haber fallado en la misión, la chica de había bañado en tiempo record y acomodo sus cosas igual de rápido para no hacer enojar más a su arma. Se dirigieron al lobby donde pagaron su estadía en el pequeño hotel, no tuvieron que pagar mucho puesto que solo se habían quedado una noche, pidieron un taxi el cual los dejo en el aeropuerto.

Cuando legaron a Death City primero fueron a dejar las maletas un su departamento y después se dirigieron hacia el Shibusen donde hablarían con Shinigami-sama sobre lo ocurrido en la misión. Caminaron por los largos pasillos del Shibusen sin toparse con nadie, después de todo era sábado y no había clases, llegaron hasta la Death Room y tocaron la puerta tres veces, escucharon la voz cantarina de Shinigami el cual les indicaba que entraran y así lo hicieron.

-Buenas tardes Shinigami-sama- dijo el albino mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos y observaba serio al Shinigami.

-Buenas tardes Shinigami-sama- dijo después su compañera de cabello cenizo haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Buenas~buenas Soul-kun Maka-chan- los saludo el hombre de la mascara con su voz cantarina a los dos-Supongo que tienen una explicación por su fallo- les dijo.

-Fue mi culpa Shinigami-sama- se apresuro a decir Maka-Yo me tropecé con unas bolsas de basura y deje que la bruja escapara- explico la joven.

-Ya veo- dijo pensativo el Shinigami-Bueno que se le hace- dijo despreocupado el Shinigami dejando a los dos jóvenes con la boca abierta ¿de verdad no le importaba que hayan dejado escapar a una bruja?-Pero díganme ¿han estado juntos durante todo este tiempo?- pregunto serio.

-Pues, si- dijo extrañado por la pregunta el albino-¿Ha pasado algo?-

-Dime Maka- dijo el Shinigami ignorando la pregunta del albino y poniendo toda su atención en la chica-¿Dónde estaban tú y tu padre antes de venir a Death City?-

-En Madrid, ahí vivíamos- respondió la chica.

-Bien- dijo pensativo el Shinigami-Pueden irse- les aviso.

-Gracias Shinigami-sama- respondió tranquilo el albino dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Pero ¿no nos iba a dar una tarea por haber fallado Shinigami-sama?- dijo inocentemente la chica haciendo que su compañera la mirara con cara de querer ahorcarla en ese mismo instante mientras ella solo podía mirarlo con cara de disculpa al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-¡Cierto!- exclamo el Shinigami-Gracias por recordármelo Maka-chan- dijo feliz el Shinigami.

-Si, gracias Maka- dijo con sarcasmo su compañero.

Soul pov.

Luego de que Shinigami-sama nos diera nuestra tarea para recompensar la misión nos fuimos a nuestro departamento para descansar un poco, gracias a Maka ahora tenia que cuidar de los mocosos de primer año en su viaje de excursión el próximo fin de semana y ya no podría hacerme del vago. Me pareció un poco sospechosa la actitud de Shinigami-sama pero decidí no darle muchas vueltas después de todo no era de mi incumbencia los asuntos que tenia Shinigami-sama con Maka y su padre pero no puedo decir que no me preocupara como afectaría eso a Maka.

No sabia mucho de Maka y ella no me hablaba de su vida, no nos hablábamos mucho y debo decir que es mas que todo por mi culpa, ella siempre quiere entablar alguna conversación conmigo y yo simplemente la ignoro pero es por que me siento algo incomodo cuando ella esta cerca y no sabia por que.

Llevábamos un buen rato haciendo nada y ya se había hecho de noche.

Yo estaba tirado en el sofá haciendo zapping con el control remoto tratando de encontrar algún programa que se me haga entretenido mientras Maka preparaba unos bocadillos en la cocina. Después de unos minutos Maka se sentó a mi lado con un plano llego de sándwiches de jamón y queso cortados en triángulos y sin bordes, puso el plato en la mesa de café que había frente a nosotros y tomo uno, yo observaba atentamente cada uno de sus movimiento, termino de comer su sándwich y volteo a verme notando que yo la estaba observando, inmediatamente desvié la mirada algo sonrojado de que notara que la observaba y tome uno de los sándwiches concentrándome en lo que estaba dando en la televisión, era un simple programa de preguntas.

-Me gusta mucho ese programa- dijo de repente Maka haciendo que volteara a verle-Es interesante, normalmente piensas que esos programas son vendidos y ya conocen las preguntas o simplemente te ríes del que ha contestado la pregunta mas boba del mundo incorrectamente-seguía diciendo sin despegar los ojos del televisor-A veces pienso que soy yo la que esta participando y contesto a todo lo que diga el productor-se volteó a verme como si esperara alguna respuesta de mi parte, sus ojos esmeralda observaban los míos rubíes.

-¿Y que pasa cuando respondes incorrectamente?- le pregunte sin apartar mi mirada de la de ella, se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca he respondido incorrectamente- dijo tranquila, me reí un poco-¿Qué?- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cómo es posible que respondas correctamente todas las preguntas de ese programa pero no sepas donde queda Berlín?- dije burlándome de ella, Maka hizo un puchero y volvió la vista al televisor.

-No han preguntado nada sobre localidades- me respondió.

-Pero si lo hicieran no responderías correctamente y quizás ahora las personas que te estuvieran viendo se reirían ya que no pudiste responder algo sencillo- dije, ella rió un poco.

-Lo más seguro es que eso pase- dijo sonriendo-¿Y tu?- dijo sin mirarme y tomando otro sándwich.

-¿Yo que?-

-¿Alguna vez has imaginado estar en un programa?- me pregunto.

Lo medite un poco tratando de recordar si alguna vez me había parado si quiera a pensar en salir en televisión.

-Creo que no- dije sin importancia tomando otro sándwich del plato, ya solo quedaban cuatro.

Nos quedamos en silencio otro rato mientras el programa terminaba dejando pasar al próximo el cual era un concurso de pasteles, tome el control y seguí haciendo zapping.

-Disculpa Soul- dijo Maka tomando otro sándwich-No quise que Shinigami-sama nos pusiera ese castigo a los cuando la culpa fue solo mía- Maka estaba apenada y aun que una parte de mi decía que si era su culpa y quería estrangularla, otra parte me decía que también había sido mi culpa.

-No te preocupes por eso Maka- le dije-Debí haberte ayudado mas y no haberte puesto tanta presión, después de todo era tu primera misión ¿ya habías peleado antes?- le pregunte, quería conocer un poco mas a Maka.

-Algo así- respondió dudosa-¿Tu si?-

-Si, yo era la única arma del Shibusen que trabajaba sin técnico- le respondí.

-¿Y te iba bien?-

-Nunca fallaba y Shinigami-sama no se quejaba si es a eso a lo que te refieres-

-Eso quiere decir que yo soy tu primera misión fallida- dijo ella apena y algo frustrada-De verdad lo siento Soul- Maka me miraba preocupada y yo le esboce una de mis famosas sonrisas de tiburón.

-Ya te dije que no importa-

-¿Porqué me estas tratando bien?- me pregunto extrañada-Normalmente me dirías que soy una boba o que estorbo- me encogí de hombros.

-Quiero llevarme bien contigo Maka, me disculpo si e trate mal al principio pero no me había adaptado a la idea de tener una compañera si estaba bien solo- le explique-Y ahora que somos compañeros quisiera conocerte mejor Maka, cuéntame de ti- Maka pareció un poco nerviosa por mis palabras y yo tome otro sándwich, ya solo quedaba uno.

-Mejor empieza tu Soul- termino diciendo.

-Bueno- pensé un poco en que decirle sobre mi-Me llamo Soul Evans…-

-Eso ya lo se Soul- me interrumpió Maka.

-Sshh, no me interrumpas- le dije-Como iba diciendo, me llamo Soul Evans pero me gusta mas Soul Eater Evans, mi sabor de helado favorito es fresa- Maka alzo una ceja y sabia lo que estaba pensando, es muy gay que mi sabor de helado favorito sea fresa siendo yo un chico-Antes de vivir contigo vivía con mi hermano a las afueras de Death City, me gusta el baloncesto, se tocar el piano y me gusta pasar el tiempo jugando videojuegos con Black Star y Kid aunque me desquicie la obsesión por la simetría de Kid- observe a Maka esperando que comentara algo y parecía estar pensando que decir.

-Dijiste que antes de vivir conmigo vivías con tu hermano- dijo Maka.

-Así es- le respondí.

-¿Y tus padres?- me pregunto.

-Bueno… ellos fueron asesinados cuando yo era muy pequeño por una bruja, es por eso que odio a las brujas- me era incomodo hablar de la muerte de mis padres pero me parecía buena idea que Maka lo supiera, Maka bajo su cabeza incomoda.

-L-lo siento Soul- su voz sonaba entrecortada y por un momento pensé que se pondría a llorar-Lamento mucho lo de tus padres- volvió a repetir.

-No te preocupes Maka, ahora dime algo sobre ti- le dije tranquilamente para que no se preocupara tanto.

-Bueno… me llamo Maka Albarn, me gusta mi nombre tal como es, mi sabor favorito de helado es vainilla, antes de vivir contigo vivía con Spirit en Madrid, no me gustan los deportes ya que soy pésima, no he intentado tocar algún instrumento y me gusta pasar el tiempo leyendo- dijo Maka, al meno ya se algo de ella.

-¿Porqué le dices Spirit a tu padre?- le pregunte, era raro que no le dijera papa sino que lo llamara por su nombre.

-Yo no solía vivir con Spirit anteriormente, me quedaba en casa de una "tía"- dijo haciendo comillas en tía-Y no estoy cómoda llamándole padre-

-¿Y tu madre?- ella se tensó y se levanto del sillón.

-Me odia… me quiere muerta, no se mucho de ella- después de decirme eso se fue a su habitación y se encerró.

-Creo que no debí preguntar eso- dije para mi mismo. Me levante tome el ultimo sándwich que quedaba y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Maka pov.

Desperté por culpa de los rayos de sol que se infiltraban por la ventana y perezosamente me removí tapándome con las sabanas la cara para que esos rayos dejaran de fastidiarme, después de todo era domingo y podía dormir hasta la hora que quisiese.

-¡Maka!- claro si no hubiesen empezado a gritar mi nombre quizás hubiera podido seguir durmiendo-¡Maka despierta!- ¿¡Soul no podía callarse y dejarme dormir!?-¡Maaka!- y otra vez sentí como me empujaban y caía al duro y frio suelo.

-¡Pero! ¿!Porqué!?- le dije/grite a Soul, el estaba sonriendo mientras se agachaba a mi altura.

-Báñate y cámbiate, se que no te gustan los deportes pero Black Star me invito a jugar baloncesto y quiero que vallas- me dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme, reviso que no me hubiera hecho daño en el brazo izquierdo que obviamente un estaba mal y se fue de la habitación.

Me bañe y me puse algo cómodo, Soul estaba en la cocina comiendo un tazón de cereal y yo le imité.

-¿Porqué quieres que valla si sabes que no me gustan los deportes?- le pregunte mientras me llevaba una cucharada del cereal a la boca, el me miro y se encogió de hombros.

-No estarás sola, Tsubaki va a estar ahí, y Kid, Liz y Paty también estarán- Black Star era el mejor amigo de Soul pero era demasiado extrovertido y gritón ademan de que se creía el dios de los dioses, su arma, Tsubaki, en cambio era muy tranquila y agradable, ella fue la primera que se acerco a hablarme cuando llegué y nos hicimos buenas amigas al igual que con Liz y Pati las cuales eran las armas de el hijo de Shinigami-sama, Kid.

-Esta bien, pero no jugaré- le advertí a Soul el asintió y se levanto para lavar su tazón ya vacío.

-Maka- me llamo Soul.

-Dime-

-Lamento haberte incomodado ayer con las preguntas- me dijo, yo me levante y al igual que el lo lavé.

-No te preocupes, yo también hice preguntas incomodas- le dije recordando el odio que tenia Soul por las brujas debido a la muerte de sus padres. Eso me hizo sentirme algo incomoda ya que yo soy bruja y no quisiera que Soul me odiara y me dolía pensar que si Soul supiera la verdad me odiaría.

-Bueno olvidemos eso y vamos a encontrarnos con los chicos- dijo Soul dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Si-

Salimos del departamento y nos dirigimos hacia la moto de Soul yo me senté detrás de el y pase mis brazos por su cintura, Soul hizo rugir el motor y acelero haciendo que yo me apretara un poco más a el por miedo a caerme y lo sentí reír. Conducimos unos pocos minutos por las calles de Death City hasta llegar a una pequeña cancha de baloncesto donde nos esperaban los demás.

-¡He! ¡Soul al fin llegas!- dijo un chico de cabellos azules con un tatuaje de estrella en su brazo a Soul mientras él se quitaba el casco y yo bajaba de la moto-¡SABES QUE NO DEBES HACER ESPERAR A TU GRAN DIOS! ¡BLACK STAR!- grito, obviamente, Black Star mientras chocaban puños.

-Lo siento viejo pero Maka se había quedado dormida- se excusó Soul.

-Yo ni sabía que venía- me defendí, no es justo que él me eche la culpa.

Soul y Black se fuero hacia la cancha a practicar un poco y yo me dirigí a donde se encontraba Tsubaki para hablar un rato con ella.

-Hola Maka-chan- me saludo con una alegre sonrisa Tsubaki, llevaba su cabello azabache atado en una coleta alta como siempre.

-Hola Tsubaki- la salude también con una sonrisa-Hola Kid- salude a un chico que se encontraba mas atrás observándonos con sus ojos ámbar y su cabello negro con tres rayas blancas del lado izquierdo. Siempre me he preguntado el porqué de esas rayas.

-Hola Maka, disculpa si el asimétrico de Soul te a desp…- Kid iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por el grito de Liz.

-¡Por dios Maka! ¿!Que te paso!?- dijo Liz señalando mis vendas en el brazo izquierdo. Como era de esperarse Liz estaba armando un escándalo que no era necesario mientras Patty que se encontraba a su lado jugaba con un peluche en forma de jirafa.

-¡Jirafa, jirafa, fue una jirafa!- dijo Patty apuntando mi herida.

-No es para tanto Liz- le dije restándole importancia.

-¿Cómo te la has hecho Maka?- pregunto amablemente Kid.

-Fue durante la pelea con Chrona- le dije.

-¿Chrona?- pregunto Tsubaki, Liz escuchaba atenta mientras revisaba las vendas y decía lo mal que quedaban con mi atuendo.

-Es la bruja con la que tuvimos que pelear, pero escapo por mi culpa- les explique.

-En ese caso si encontramos a esa tal Chrona le daremos una paliza por ti- dijo Liz decidida.

-¡Si! ¡Le patearemos el trasero!- decía Patty mientras reía, genial ahora ellos querían matar a Chrona, me golpeé mentalmente por haberles contado eso y además decirles el nombre de Chrona.

-No es necesario chicos- le dije nerviosa.

-No te preocupes Maka nosotros te cubriremos la próxima vez- dijo Kid dándome una sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar.

-¡Chicos! ¿Juegan o no?- nos grito Soul desde la cancha lanzando el balón hacia acá.

Por mi culpa Soul realizo su primera misión fallida, por mi culpa mi padre tuvo que dejar su trabajo y mudarse de ciudad, y ahora por mi culpa Chrona estaba en peligro.

* * *

**Y aquí esta! el tercer capitulo! se que el nombre no tiene nada que ver pero es que mi cerebro no da cuando se trata de nombres, no se si lo han notado, normalmente reviso el mapamundi de mi salón en busca de un nombre interesante xD pero de verdad no se me ocurrió nada para este.**

**Ya hubo otro ataque de la persona misteriosa que también apareció en el comienzo del primer capitulo ¿quien creen que sea?**

**Y por si se so le preguntan (creo que no pero igual lo diré) helvetti es infierno en finlandés.**

**Porfiisss dejen un review! los review me inspiran y alimentan mi alma(?)**


	4. Capitulo 4

Era un lugar algo tétrico, calles vacías, edificios viejos y destruidos, los únicos sonidos que se podían escuchar eran las de las pobres almas en pena que por alguna razón terminaron en ese sitio, ya sea por haberse perdido o simplemente cayeron en las manos de aquellos que no debieron nunca escuchar ni ver. Así es, este es el recinto de las brujas las cuales fueron desterradas de su ciudad natal -Death City- hacía mucho tiempo. A lo lejos se podía divisar a varias de las nombradas reunidas.

-¿Y cuando creen que llegue geko?- pregunto una de las brujas la cual tenia unos extraños lunares a los lados de sus labios, tenia una expresión de angustia en su rostro y no paraba de mirar asustada a todos lados-Estoy algo preocupada de lo que pudiera pasarle geko- dijo ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de la otra bruja que las acompañaba.

-Nada le pasará- dijo con seguridad una bruja de cabellos rubios los cuales estaban atados en una trenza al frente-De todas formas podemos enviarte a buscarla en Death City, Eruka- dijo con burla haciendo que la susodicha palideciera por completo.

-Por favor Medusa, no me envíe a ese lugar geko- rogaba Eruka de rodillas y casi rompiendo en llanto.

-N-no se como lidiar c-con amenazas- decía una pobre Chrona la cual aun estaba algo shokeada por el hecho de haber peleado contra su mejor amiga hace unos pocos días.

-Mejor te callas Chrona- le dijo de forma cortante Medusa-Aún estoy enojada contigo por haberme decepcionado en la misión que te encomendé-

Ante esas palabras Chrona solo pudo bajar la mirada avergonzada mientras Ragnarok le golpeaba en la cabeza y decía lo torpe que había sido al dejar ir a Maka con vida.

-¡Estúpida Chrona! ¡Como pudiste dejar ir a una traidora como Maka!- decía Ragnarok.

-Y-yo no creo que M-maka sea una traidora- dijo Chrona ganándose una sonora bofetada por parte de Medusa.

-¡Tienes que entenderlo Chrona, Maka no es tu amiga!- gritaba con furia Medusa asustando no solo a su hija sino también a Eruka y Mizune.

-No deberías de pegarle, es tu hija- dijo una persona detrás de ellas-Además, Chrona hizo bien en dejar a Maka con vida, la necesitamos- siguió diciendo.

-¿Y para que la queremos viva? Ahora nos caza siendo ella una bruja ¡Nos ha traicionado!- espeto con enojo Medusa.

-Comprendo tu punto de vista Medusa, pero para poder revivir a Arachne la necesitamos- le respondió la persona la cual cubría su rostro con una túnica con capucha.

-No creo que sepas lo que haces- dijo Medusa a la extraña-Si me dices que necesitamos exactamente, tal vez pueda ayudar a conseguirlo-

-No confío en ti- dijo secamente la extraña- Pero de igual forma te daré mas información- ese comentario hizo que Medusa sonriera de una forma un tanto extraña.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- pregunto.

-Consígueme a Kim Diehl, ¿Puedes hacerlo?- le pregunto la extraña a Medusa.

-No hay problema- contesto Medusa ensanchando su sonrisa.

-Pero la quiero viva, y mas te vale no traerla muy lastimada- termino de decir la extraña antes de desaparecer.

Capitulo 4: Conociendo sentimientos

Soul Pov.

Por alguna razón me molestaba el hecho de que Kid estuviera mucho tiempo cerca de Maka, digo él es muy raro y no quiero que contagie a mi técnico con sus obsesiones sobre la simetría, tampoco me gustaba como Maka se sonrojaba estando con Kid ¿¡Que tiene Kid que le pueda gustar!? Quizás a Maka le gustasen los raritos pero de ser así a Maka también le gustaría Black Star y eso ya es imposible por el simple hecho de que Maka no soporta a Black y él siempre la saca de sus casillas ganándose uno de sus famosos Maka-Chop. No se por que pienso en esas cosas, no me importa que a Maka le guste Kid… Pero me intriga saber porqué le gusta ¿Por su cabello? ¿Su obsesión a la simetría? ¿A Kid también le gustará Maka? ¿Maka sentirá algo por Black también? ¿Por que me preocupan estas cosas?

-¡No me preocupan! ¡En lo absoluto!- grite frustrado sin darme cuenta de que seguíamos en clase.

-Evans- dijo el profesor Stein con algo de repelús mientras movía el enorme tornillo de su cabeza-No me importa si le preocupa o no el tema sobre conexiones de almas y si no quiere que lo diseccione será mejor que se calle y preste atención-

-S-si- respondí, no quisiera ser el conejillo de indias de Stein.

Stein siguió con la clase y yo me tumbe en mi puesto sin prestar atención a lo que decía.

-¿Te encuentras bien Soul?- me pregunto en un susurro mi técnico la cual se encontraba a mi lado copiando todo lo que decía Stein. ¿Cómo hacia eso? ¿Cómo podía hablar y copiar todo lo que decía Stein al mismo tiempo?

-Estoy bien- le respondí y ella asintió. Hoy por alguna razón se veía mas linda, con su cabello atado en sus dos coletas que aunque la hacían ver infantil le quedaban bien y sus ojos esmeralda que no dejaban de observar a Stein y… ¿!Por que la estoy observado!?

Gruñí y me recosté sobre mis brazos para poder dormir un poco, debo de estar cansado para ponerme a pensar en estas cosas, luego le pediría los apuntes a Maka o simplemente me copiaría en el examen y así no tendría que escribir nada fuera de clases.

-Oye Soul- me volvió a llamar Maka, yo gruñí un poco para que supiera que la escuchaba y prosiguiera-Hoy no podre ir contigo a casa después de clase ya que iré a casa de Kid- ¿¡Kid!?

-¿Y porque vas a casa de Kid?- le pregunte molesto.

-No tienes por que enojarte Soul- me dijo frunciendo el ceño-Y no es asunto tuyo el porque voy a casa de Kid- estaba molesta y aun así se veía linda… ¡Rayos! Necesito dormir.

-Bah, haz lo que quieras- dije con indiferencia. Maka suspiro y guardo sus cosas en la mochila.

-¿Por qué guardas tus cosas?- le pregunte extrañado, la clase había comenzado hace poco y no creo haber estado ausente tanto tiempo. Levante mi vista y me di cuenta de que todos se estaban yendo y Stein ya no estaba.

-¿No prestaste atención?- me reprocho Maka-Le han pedido a Stein que se dirija a la Death Room, parecía algo de suma importancia- dijo Maka pensativa.

-Y lo es- aseguro el creído de Kid. Como siempre llevaba su traje completamente simétrico, según él, arreglado y limpio-Según lo que tengo entendido han secuestrado a una estudiante del Shibusen- dijo serio.

-¿Una estudiante del Shibusen?- dijo Maka pensativa.

-¿A quien secuestraron? Y ¿Quiénes?- le pregunte a Kid.

-Kim Diehl… Fueron las brujas, para ser mas especifico fue la bruja Medusa a quien vieron- mierda, esto no es bueno- Al parecer Kim estaba de misión con su arma Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré cuando fueron atacas por sorpresa por Medusa y esta se llevo a Kim- explico Kid.

-¿Para que quiere Medusa a Kim?- esto era algo extraño.

-De eso están hablando en la reunión de ahora, parece que Jacqueline sabe algo- me respondió Liz mientras limaba sus uñas-¿Pueden creer que me estoy enterando ahorita de lo sucedido?- dijo con algo de enojo Liz.

-No creo que sea para algo bueno- dijo Maka bajo pero igual la escuchamos.

-¿Por qué lo dices Maka?- le pregunte, ella me miro sorprendida como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que ha dicho lo que piensa en voz alta. Y así fue.

-Pues…- dijo algo nerviosa-He escuchado… ¡Rumores!- ¿Y ahora por que grita?-Si bueno… Escuche uno que otro rumor sobre Medusa y ella nunca deja con vida a sus oponentes y menos si no son brujas o hechiceros, y mucho menos los secuestra- parecía muy segura de sus palabras-Con ella nada es bueno-

-¿Y si Kim es una bruja?- dijo de manera infantil Patty mientras abrazaba a su peluche de jirafa y trataba de ahorcarla haciendo que todos la miráramos raro-Jejejeje solo digo-

-¡Eso seria ridículo hermana!- dijo Liz-¿Qué clase de bruja vendría al Shibusen?- dijo con burla mientras agitaba su lima de uñas-Y de ser así ¿Creen que Shinigami la salve?-

-Si es una estudiante del Shibusen ¿Por que no habría de salvarla?- pregunto dudosa Maka.

-El simple hecho de ser bruja la hace nuestra enemiga, si Kim llegara a ser bruja no creo que a Shinigami le importe lo que le pase y a mi tampoco me importa- dije como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Maka me miro por unos segundos en donde creí ver miedo reflejado en sus esmeraldas.

-Pues yo igual la ayudaría- dijo Kid ganándose la atención de todos-Después de todo es nuestra amiga- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Maka lo observo con una sonrisa lo que hizo que tuviera ganas de golpear a Kid.

-Pero ¡es una bruja!- dije algo enfadado-Mejor hagan lo que quieran, ni siquiera sabemos si Kim es una bruja- después de eso me aleje, estaba algo enfadado y preferí irme a casa de Black a jugar videojuegos.

Maka Pov

Soul se veía algo molesto y eso me hizo sentir mal, saber que él se atrevería a matarme solo por ser una bruja me asustó pero me alegró saber que al menos Kid me apoyaría si eso llegara a pasar.

-No te preocupes por él, Maka- me dijo Kid-Solo lo dice por lo que le paso a sus padres, estoy seguro que si algún amigo estuviera en problemas a él no le importaría que fuese e iría a salvarlo- me aseguró con una sonrisa observando hacia donde unos minutos antes estaba Soul.

-Eso espero-

-Por cierto Maka- me habló Liz-Tendremos que posponer la sesión de modas de hoy, escuche que habían rebajas en el centro comercial y no me lo puedo perder- Liz siempre piensa en ropa.

-¡Si! ¡Mi hermana y yo vamos a comprar jirafas!- y ahí estaba el amor de Patty por las jirafas-¿No quieres venir Maka? ¡Te daré una jirafa! Jejejeje-

-No gracias Patty- le dije con una sonrisa-No te preocupes Liz, iré otro día a ver tu guardarropa- ella solo asintió y volvió a disculparse.

Después de hablar un rato más con Kid y las Thompson me fui directo a casa esperando encontrar a Soul y poder disculparme por no haberlo apoyado durante la conversación sobre Kim. Entré en el departamento y todo estaba oscuro, prendí las luces y me dirigí a su habitación pero no estaba allí, supongo que habrá salido.

Me senté en el sofá y prendí la televisión para distraerme un rato mientras esperaba a Soul. No presté mucha atención a lo que estaban pasando en la televisión, el tema de Kim me tenia algo preocupada, no es que la conociera mucho solo había hablado un par de veces con ella y no la conocía bien pero parecía buena persona, sabia que a Medusa le gustaba jugar con las personas pero al mismo tiempo las odiaba por eso se me hacia imposible pensar que ella había secuestrado a Kim por el simple hecho de ser una técnico del Shibusen, quizás ella sea una bruja como dijo Patty. No debería preocuparme por eso, Patty siempre está bromeando y riéndose lo más seguro es que hallan sido ideas tontas que soltó sin pensar.

Estuve pensando sobre ese tema un buen rato. Todavía no había señal de Soul y ya casi oscurecía por lo que decidí llamarlo, estaba algo preocupada ¿y si le pasó algo? No, eso es imposible, Soul es muy fuerte y sabría defenderse muy bien. Mejor lo llamo ¿parecerá que lo estoy acosando? Que va, soy su técnico, es normal que me preocupe ¿y si en vez de pensar en todas esas cosas lo llamo? Si, debería de hacer eso.

Cogí el teléfono que estaba en la mesa de té y marqué su número. Una, dos, tres veces sonó hasta que contestaron.

-¿Hola?- escuché la voz de Soul al otro lado.

-Hola Soul, soy Maka- hubo un corto silencio después de eso donde creí escuchar un suspiro.

-Hola Maka ¿paso algo?- preguntó.

-No, no pasa nada solo quería ver si estabas bien- el estaba callado así que decidí seguir hablando-Como te fuiste sin decir nada después de la conversación con Kid pensé…- iba a seguir hablando pero fui interrumpida por Soul.

-Escucha Maka ahorita estoy con Black y no me importa saber nada de lo que pasó después de que me fui, no me esperes llegaré tarde y no tienes que preocuparte, no soy un niño pequeño- dijo algo ¿enojado? ¿frustrado?

-Se que no eres un niño pequeño Soul so…- antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar él ya me había trancado ¿le habré hecho algo? ¿Por qué me siento mal como si hubiera hecho algo malo?

Volví al sillón tratando de olvidar la corta conversación que tuve con Soul y decidí enfocarme en el problema que me producía Medusa. Quizás deba intentar contactarme con Chrona para ver si tiene alguna idea de lo que pueda estar tramando Medusa pero después de nuestro encuentro no sé si ella esté dispuesta a hablar conmigo. De igual modo lo intentaría, no pierdo nada con intentarlo, ahora el verdadero problema ¿Cómo la contacto? No puedo usar magia y ni idea de si tiene celular, tal vez deba de pedirle otra misión a Shinigami-sama en donde este involucrada Chrona, pero de ser así tendría que volver a atacarla y no creo poder hablar con ella mientras la golpeo con una guadaña y ella a mí con una espada, y mucho menos creo poder volver al Shibusen con otra misión fallida.

Mi estomago rugió exigiendo comida y yo me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme algo, había unos fideos instantáneos que Soul compró no hace mucho, esa era una buena idea si estabas con una flojera que ni ganas de cocinar te daban. Puse a calentar agua mientras pensaba en una forma de poder hablar con Chrona. Cuando el agua estuvo lista la coloque en el pote de fideos y esperé unos minutos a que todo este listo para comerlo, me dirigí otra vez al sillón y empecé a comer los fideos. Pasaron unas horas y yo me encontraba cabeza abajo en el piso mientras mis piernas reposaban en el sillón, me sentía frustrada no había forma de que se me ocurriera algo para poder hablar con mi mejor amiga y eso me estaba preocupando, tanto así que decidí llama a Spirit a ver si se le ocurría algo, volví a coger el teléfono que estaba tirado justo a mi lado y marqué su número.

-¿Makita, eres tu?- escuche su irritante voz al otro lado.

-Si, soy yo- contesté sin ánimos.

-¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace tu llamada Makita!- grito felizmente Spirit-Dime ¿a que se debe esta grandiosa llamada? ¿me extrañas? ¿ese idiota de Soul te hizo algo? ¡Si fue así ahora mismo voy y lo castro!-

-No ha pasado nada Spirit, y lo único que extraño de estar contigo es que tú limpiabas y cocinabas pero del resto nada- le contesté para que no se hiciera ilusiones-Solo te llamo para preguntarte algo.

-¿Cuándo empezarás a llamarme papá?- preguntó ignorando todo lo que le dije.

-Quizás nunca ¿te puedo hacer la pregunta o la vas a ignorar?-

-Sabes que me puedes preguntar lo que quieras Makita- respondió felizmente.

-Bueno quería saber… ya sabes… si tu sabes… no se…- ¿Cómo se lo pregunto?

-¿Makita estas bien? ¿Quieres que valla a cuidarte?- ¡ni loca!

-¿Hay algún modo de que pueda hablar con Chrona?- le dije rápido antes de que trancara y venga corriendo a "cuidarme". Hubo un largo silencio antes de poder escuchar la voz de Spirit pero esta vez era más seria.

-¿Para qué quieres hablar con ella Maka?- que me llamara "Maka" y no "Makita" era una mala señal.

-Solo quiero hablar con ella, es mi mejor amiga y la extraño- le dije con tranquilidad-Es normal que quiera hablar con ella-

-Es una bruja- dijo.

-Yo también lo soy, que esté en el Shibusen no quiere decir que olvidaré quien soy realmente, Spirit- le dije enojada, el no puede esperar que olvide quien soy realmente y en algún momento tendrá que enfrentarlo, suspiré cansada-Necesito hablar con ella- le supliqué.

-Hay dos maneras- me respondió-Pero no me gustan nada… una de ellas es usando el espejo de Shinigami, ya que eso es casi imposible tendrás que hacer lo segundo-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte desesperada.

-Tendrás que usar el Cristal de María- dijo serio-Solo existen cuatro y por suerte para ti yo conozco a una persona que posee uno- suspiro pesadamente-Ven a casa de Stein mañana después del Shibusen, te diré quien es el propietario del cristal-

-¡Muchas gracias Spirit!- dije emocionada-Estaré en casa de Stein apenas salga-

-Para eso está papá, para ayudar a su hija- sus palabras sonaron algo tristes y sabía que era mi culpa-Solo ten cuidado con lo que haces Makita- me suplico.

-Siempre lo tengo- le contesté segura-Nos vemos mañana Spirit-

-Adiós Makita ¡muchos besos y abrazos!- dijo infantilmente. Tranqué la llamada y volví a colocar el teléfono a mi lado.

Seguía tumbada en el suelo y no pensaba moverme en un rato, Soul había dicho que llegaría tarde y que estaba con Black Star lo cual no me dejaba del todo tranquila ¿qué estarían haciendo? ¿estará Tsubaki con ellos? ¿Soul estará pensando en mí? ¿porqué me preocupa eso? Si sabía el porqué de eso pero no quería admitirlo, apenas y conozco a Soul es imposible que él me guste ¿Cómo me puede gustar alguien al que ni siquiera le importo? Ante ese pensamiento me puse algo triste y me reproché a mi misma por pensar en estupideces como esas, ahora solo debía de tener en mente que le diría exactamente a Chrona.

-No puedo- dije para mi misma-No puedo pensar en Chrona ahora- estaba algo preocupada por Soul, sabía que estaba bien después de todo está con Black Star pero el que no me halla dicho nada me entristeció ¿Cómo pasé del tema sobre brujas hasta el de Soul? Mi cabeza es todo un remolino de cosas. Si Soul supiera que soy bruja ¿me mataría? ¿me odiaría por mentirle? Creo que solo me odiaría por el hecho de ser una bruja ¿y si le muestro que puede confiar en mí? ¡Maka ya deja de pensar en Soul! ¿yo podría matarlo si el llega a atacarme? No, sin duda no podría atacarlo nunca, no importa que pase yo nunca atacaría a Soul.

Hace unas horas que había oscurecido y mi espalda empezaba a dolerme debido a mi posición, me levante del suelo y apagué la televisión, fui hasta mi habitación y ahí me puse el pijama para poder dormir, así el día de mañana llegaría más rápido.

Soul Pov.

Ya eran las 2:30 de la madrugada cuando decidí volver a casa, estaba cansado y quería dormir después de todo había pasado todo el día jugando en la play con Black Star tratando de despejar mi mente, me parecía ridículo la idea de ayudar a una bruja y aún más que hubiese una en Death City. Poniendo todo eso a parte me monté en mi moto y me puse en camino hacia el departamento mío y de Maka, estaba molesto por la cercanía que se tenían Maka y Kid y lo muy a gusto que ella se veía con el ¡Ahg! ¡Lo que ella haga no debería importarme! Pero aún así me importa, es mi compañera, normal que me importe con quien esté y a donde valla. Y si es así ¿porqué me molesté cuando ella se preocupó por mí? Quizás por que empezó hablando de Kid, siempre hablando de Kid, antes de darme cuenta ya había llegado y abierto la puerta, todo estaba impecable como siempre lo que me puso a pensar ¿ella me habrá esperado? Se que le dije que no lo hiciera pero de algún modo esperaba que ella no me hubiese hecho caso y que al llegar de casa de Black ella estuviera sentada en el sillón viendo la televisión esperando hasta mi regreso.

Me tumbé en el sillón sin muchas ganas de llegar hasta mi habitación y me quedé observando el techo sin pensar en nada concreto, simplemente dejando que mi mente volara.

-¿Soul?- escuché la voz de Maka por entre los pasillos y volteé mi cabeza para esa dirección encontrándome a una Maka medio dormida observándome-Que bueno que llegas- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Ese pequeño gesto hizo que todo mi estómago se revolviera.

-Te dije que llegaría tarde- dije tratando de sonar despreocupado-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir- dije levantándome.

-Descansa Soul-

-Descansa Maka-

-Lo siento- dijo Maka cuando pasé por su lado.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- le pregunté extrañado.

-Hoy no te apoyé, debí de haberte apoyado después de todo somos un equipo- no podía ocultar mi asombro, ella si me había esperado y solo para disculparse por eso.

-No te preocupes Maka, soy yo el que debe disculparse- le dije dándole una de mis sonrisas torcidas haciendo que un lindo sonrojo se asomara en sus mejillas-Lo que dije no fue nada lindo, conozco a Kim desde hace tiempo y claro que la ayudaría sin importar que sea bruja-

Maka me observó por unos segundos.

-¿Y si yo fuera bruja?- preguntó. Suspiré cansado, el tema de las brujas estaba algo aburrido y fastidioso.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de brujas?- le dije-En conclusión si una amiga es bruja la ayudo y si la bruja no es amiga la mato ¿ya?- Maka me observo con una sonrisa antes de abrasarme, me sorprendí pero le correspondí el abrazo.

-Gracias-

-Eres muy rara Maka-

-Lo se-

* * *

**Holaaaa me disculpo por la tardanza, se que llevo como un mes sin actualizar. De verdad pido mil disculpas pero con lo de mis examenes mas los cumpleaños de mi familia y navidad, FELIZ NAVIDAD! y casi feliz año nuevo! ¿como la pasan? espero que bien.**

**Quiero aclarara que no se cuando podre actualizar pero lo haré, no desapereceré por completo :D**

**Espero que les alla gustado este capitulo, lo tenia ya completo desde hace unos días pero no tenía tiempo para actualizar.**

**Porfiiss dejen un review para saber si les gusta o no como está yendo la historia o si creen que debo mejorara algo, recuerden que es mi primer fic :)**


End file.
